


A Bear With Wine

by TheSinfulPen



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just two gals being gals, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: “Joohyun has known Seulgi for over eight years, maybe nine already. And she knows better than to leave the giant baby bear with bottles of wine in the fridge.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	A Bear With Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF, transferred to AO3 for easier access.  
> A drunk Seulgi drabble! Inspired by the LUP3 scenes where our bear is ABSURDLY drunk.  
> No warnings or anything. Maybe that it's stupid fluffy and it really has no... theme or morals. It's just Seulrene being cute.
> 
> Cover of this fic (and the final nail in the coffin for me to write this mess) is by the ever so talented:
> 
> shippingtrashboat (on aff) / slut4seulgi (on twitter).

Joohyun has known Seulgi for over eight years, maybe nine already. And she knows better than to leave the giant baby bear with bottles of wine in the fridge.

It’s down time, after finishing promotions, and naturally everyone in the dorm was out doing their thing and hanging out with their friends and people. Joohyun, however, preferred to go shopping alone this time around. Just personal preference, she liked thinking alone and exploring things at her pace. Also, she wanted to come home to Seulgi and surprise her with some pringles or maybe even a gift. And she did get the gift and pringles.

But Joohyun didn’t think that by the time she’d be back, Seulgi would already be halfway down her bottle of wine.

Joohyun only entered the dorm, closed the door, hung her coat, walked into the living room and BANG. Seulgi was there in the couch, all curled up on one end with a glass of wine in her hands and the remote control in the other. She was all smiles, her cute cheeks just begging to be pinched. At first glance she looked okay, but Joohyun noticed the rosy cheeks right away, the constant giggling for no reason and the fact that she was swaying way too much to be at all sober. Ironically, Seulgi was kind of like that when Joohyun went on their first date together. Giggling for no reason, cheeks beyond red, swaying too much, the difference was that she was not about to fall at any moment and had good motor skills.

Maybe Seulgi was just absurdly in love again. Time to test it. For such, Joohyun put down her bags and made sure to get a clear path ahead.

“Seulgi-ah?” Joohyun asked softly, finally getting the bear’s attention and watching her turn around like a full second later. “Where’s everyone?”

Seulgi was grinning widely and shook her head, letting the glass down on the coffee table (surprisingly, she didn’t drop it). “Not here,” then she stood up and started to walk over. “I think they went out to eat and--.”

She had tripped with the carpet and the moment Joohyun saw Seulgi heading towards the ground, she jumped to the rescue. Of course, gravity was fast and Seulgi was light, so she fell on her knees and bursted into laughter before Joohyun could even grab her arm and try to lift her up.

“Yah, get up, Kang,” Joohyun said, trying to be firm but Seulgi was laughing so hard that she couldn’t help herself and start laughing, too. “Y-yah! Get up--.”

Then, it was a mess of laughter. Seulgi was on the floor, holding her tummy and still cackling the house down and Joohyun had to surrender and sit on the floor too. Seulgi’s laughter was so contagious that Joohyun’s heart melted completely, despite being the most stern person Seulgi has known. And that’s gotta be something!

Ah, it was certainly a good laugh, but soon it died down to sighs and soft giggles. Then, Joohyun patted Seulgi’s tummy. “Yah, Kang Seulgi, you’re drunk.”

Seulgi propped herself up by her elbows and shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. “Nuh uh.”

“Yes uh,” Joohyun laughed, gently hitting Seulgi’s stomach and getting a laugh out of her. “I saw you drinking the wine.”

“Okay,” Seulgi then laid back down and made an exaggerate motion that made no real sense. “I just drank a LIIIIIITTTLLLEEEEEE bit.”

Snorting softly, Joohyun tries to keep her best accusatory voice. “Oh yeah? How little?”

“Just… a little?” The drunk bear giggled, trying to sit back up.

As much as she wanted to be the stern unnie and scold her for drinking the wine without the girls or without permission, Joohyun just couldn’t. Her heart melted right away. So, she grabbed Seulgi’s hand and stood up, helping her stand up as well. “Yah, get off the floor and sit in the couch then.”

Seulgi nodded this time and accepted her help, properly sitting up and standing up before plopping down on the couch and having another giggle fit.

Joohyun had to shake her head and giggle along, sitting beside her. “Who said you could drink all of that wine, huh?” She said, trying to sound stern and be serious but still unable to stop giggling.

To make matters more heartwarming, she grabbed Joohyun’s arm, lifted it and quickly cuddled up to her, resting her head on her shoulder and nuzzling against her neck, speaking slurrily and--to boot--muffled. Joohyun didn’t get what she said, but loved the sensation right then. Being cuddled so warmly with a giggly drunk bear, the vibrations of her voice on her neck. By the lack of Joohyun’s response (not counting the hum and the squeeze she gave Seulgi to prompt her closer), Seulgi understood that nothing she said was heard. So she pulled away. “I asked the girls, they said I could.”

“Not me,” Joohyun pouted and looked over at Seulgi who returned the pout and snuggled back to her neck. “I wanted to drink with you, I told you.”

“When?” Seulgi whined, starting to plant soft kisses all around that side of Joohyun’s neck, even daring to let her lips travel further down to her collarbones, pushing the fabric aside to nip at her flesh.

And of course, Joohyun can’t speak in whole sentences thanks to it. “W-When, ahh… When we b-bought t-this, Seulgi-ah,” she stopped, biting her lower lip to avoid any obscenity to leave her pristine lips.

She should know that Seulgi got oddly touchy-feely when she got drunk. But she kept forgetting about it, considering she was always so amused at how adorable and soft Seulgi was when drunk--except when they were alone, then Seulgi would be clingy, craving warmth, unaware of how much she was shaking her girlfriend’s world with every kiss and wild nip. Seulgi would always nip carefully, nip tenderly, but when she was drunk she bit without a care in the world, a little roughly but still somehow very lovingly, not afraid at all. But this also led to Joohyun being a puddle of good at Seulgi’s seemingly innocent antics.

Seulgi wasn’t listening at all.

“S-Seulgi?”

Finally, the bear popped her head up, confused. “W-wha?”

Playfully, Joohyun pushed her away with her index finger on her forehead. “What are you trying there?”

Seulgi giggled, looking as guilty as ever. “Sorry. B-but, you… you should drink too, then.”

Joohyun looked at her, raising her eyebrow but was met with Seulgi’s hypnotizing and adorable puppy eyes--which she didn’t even realize she was doing, she was too drunk to notice--and succumbed immediately. With a sigh, she reached over to the half drunk glass of wine Seulgi left on the table and raised it as a toast, which got Seulgi all excited and clapping, resting her legs over her lover’s lap.

And so, Joohyun began drinking. The two chatted as the careful bunny drank and drank. Seulgi was the one chatting eagerly about how the sky should be purple and how beautiful it would look like if it was in fact purple. She also made a point to discuss the most interesting topic for her, now sprawled on the couch on her back, wiggling her toes while her legs were still across from Joohyun’s lap.

“Do you think…” Seulgi passed for a moment, looking at the ceiling seriously. “Do you think Pringles like to be eaten?”

This was along the lines of a bacon lover suddenly meeting a baby pig and having an identity crisis but in a funnier and more nonsensical scale. Joohyun couldn’t help but to snort and stop drinking for a moment, to avoid making a mess. Seulgi sounded so serious, you could hear the emotions of it. “What do you mean?” Joohyun asked between soft laughter.

Seulgi pouted and sat up to gently slap Joohyun’s arm, whining. “I’m serious!”

“I know, I know, baby. That’s why I’m asking!”

Seulgi plopped back down and sighed. “Like… are they afraid of me eating them? Do they have feelings?”

“They’re chips, Seulgi.”

“But plants have feelings, and they’re objects--.”

“They’re plants! They grow from the ground and stuff.”

“Don’t pringles grow from the ground, too? How do they make them? With POTATOES.”

The discussion went on and for a moment, some thing were making sense, Seulgi made strangely valid points, like how Bigfoot would be just a normal citizen in the world if we weren’t so tough on him for being different; he just wants to live his life in the wilderness without being disturbed! Maybe he just wanted some pringles, maybe he just needed a banana milk, maybe everyone just needed a hug, Bigfoot included.

Joohyun was passionately nodding to what she was saying now...

…And that’s when Joohyun knew to stop drinking. Putting the glass down.

But their antics didn’t stop there. Seulgi wasn’t anywhere near sleepy. It went from talking to tickle fights, to cuddling, to suddenly getting up and playing some SMtown superstar. Surprisingly, Seulgi did pretty well despite being drunk and Joohyun somehow did better than she normally did. Probably because she had Seulgi cheering so much for her and giving her so many kisses in reward for her wins. But the kisses turned into Seulgi grabbing the phone, putting it away and giving all kinds of kisses everywhere in her face, getting Joohyun to giggle madly.

And soon enough, it was a tickle fight with Joohyun squirming under Seulgi as Seulgi continued to attack with expert tickling tactics. Joohyun couldn’t cover herself and couldn’t stop laughing until she somehow got free, got up and started to run.

“No running will get you away from the tickle monster!” Seulgi exclaimed as she started to run behind Joohyun, who in turn seeks shelter behind literally anything.

It’s a wild chase full of giggles and Seulgi tripping once or twice and having Joohyun almost succumb to the ground in laughter.

Soon, it was moved to the bedroom, Joohyun could only register the fact that they were in her room before she felt Seulgi boldly tackling her to the bed and continuing her myriad of tickling.

“Yah! S-s-stop!” Joohyun begged through laughter, soon feeling Seulgi starting to slow down on it and soon stopping. “Thank you, finally!”

Both are still giggling and Seulgi is still half on top of Joohyun. “It’s just so fun!” Seulgi said, her giggles dying down a little.

“I know, I know,” Joohyun replies softly, rubbing Seulgi’s arms as she sighs in comfort. “But I need to breathe.”

“I understand,” Seulgi now sighs, looking down at the situation, soon realizing that she was on top. Before she could even say anything about it, Joohyun cupped her cheeks and brought her down to meet her lips.

It was a soft, loving kiss, coated with the taste of exquisite wine. Seulgi could feel her heart fluttering right away, her body now turned into jelly and exhausted from all the playing and running around. Now, she was really starting to be sleepy. She could melt into the kiss and sleep right away if it wasn’t for Joohyun pulling away and patting her cheeks. In reality, Seulgi kept her eyes closed even if the kiss was long done. Joohyun couldn’t help but to find this adorable.

“Yah, wake up, let me at least put my pajamas,” she giggled.

Seulgi opened her eyes and lethargically moved off of her lover. “Are… we sleeping?”

Joohyun looked over with a smile and nodded. “All of that left me exhausted and I’m feeling sleepy, do you have any energy left?”

Seulgi shook her head exaggeratedly and adorably, her entire hair becoming messier thanks to it. “Nuuu.”

She really couldn’t stop getting adorable. Soon, Seulgi was all cozy and Joohyun joined after changing into a clean and cozy set of pajamas.

The clingy side of Seulgi was still there despite it seeming like she was sobering up and ready to sleep. The moment Joohyun laid down, she waited for her to get comfortable and snuggled close, putting a leg between hers, an arm around her waist--hugging her close--and her head in her chest, all without warning or without asking. The occasions where she would cuddle Joohyun, she always asked if she could or if unnie needed her space, whereas Joohyun would be the one snuggling close to the huge teddy bear. The pale doll couldn’t deny that she loved it, her smile a big dreamy grin.

To boot, Seulgi had gotten back to planting soft kisses around her neck, this time covering a side she hasn’t touched in a while and she was seriously at work. She didn’t speak, she didn’t even move away, it was many tiny kisses all over, making Joohyun giggle and squirm a little. If Seulgi wasn’t drunk and the imminent return of the other members wasn’t obvious, Joohyun would pull Seulgi back on top and let those kisses run amok. But the ideas could be saved for later, because it seemed that her energy tank was depleting more and more as the frequency of the kisses faltered. Seulgi completely stopped soon enough.

“You had fun?” Joohyun asks cheekily, keeping her voice low and soft.

Seulgi giggles softly and nods slowly.

Then, there’s a moment of silence. A moment where neither of them need words, a moment where Joohyun rubs Seulgi’s arm, gently caresses her leg with her own foot, hugs Seulgi close with her free arm and just lets the bliss of the moment take over her.

“Unnie…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Seulgi said ever so softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet and dark atmosphere of Joohyun’s room. “So much.”

Her smile couldn’t get any bigger. “I love you, too,” Joohyun softly replied, placing a soft kiss on Seulgi’s head. Before she could even wait to hear Seulgi’s soft happy giggle (a ‘must listen’ every time Seulgi got a kiss in the head or forehead from her lover), she instead heard Seulgi’s soft snoring.

A human shouldn’t be allowed to be so cute.

And with that, Joohyun fell asleep.


End file.
